


Silent Comfort

by Camila_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Protective Sam Winchester, Scared Dean, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camila_Winchester/pseuds/Camila_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a nightmare. Sam is there for him. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small Drabble that I had been thinking about for awhile now. Hope you enjoy!

   Sometimes, when Sam can't sleep, he hears it. Sometimes they are loud moans, sometimes they are whispers and sometimes screams. And he knows that they are coming from Dean's room.

   It won't take long now, until he has to shift a little bit to the left, pretend to be asleep, and hears the door opening. Until he feels the bed cracking and the blankets being softly pushed away from him.

    Until Dean's heavy breath against the back of his neck slows down as he falls back into unconsciousness, his shirt covered in sweat brushing lightly against Sam's shoulder. He understands.

    _Sometimes he has nightmares too._


End file.
